No sigas insistiendo
by YoSoyC
Summary: Todas las parejas tienen una discusión recurrente. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en el apocalipsis zombie? Este fic participa en el reto "Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside". (Espero haberlo hecho todo bien)


**Disclaimer:** _**"Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**_

_Ni la serie ni Gareth son creación mía (obviamente). El apellido del homenajeado se lo he pedido prestado a Ekhi y Cass, en honor a su Gareth del Rol. La idea sobre los señores West es fruto de una mala noche de sueño que tuvo un final feliz. Todo esto se hace realidad gracias al apoyo de mis guías espirituales. Gracias chicas._

_Bueno, ahí va!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>No sigas insistiendo<strong>

Le quitó la venda con mucho cuidado, como si su piel se fuera a ir pegada a ella si tiraba con más fuerza.

- No soy un jodido caminante, Gareth. Puedes hacerlo un poquito más deprisa, cariño, no me vas a despellejar.

La miró con ojos furiosos, una mirada que rápidamente cambió y se tornó en sonrisa.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo mientras continuaba con su tarea- No quería lastimarte, eso es todo. No tengas tanta mala leche, por favor.

- No tengo mala leche, sólo estoy ansiosa por poder poner el maldito pie en el suelo de una vez

- Ya, ya- dijo con sorna- Veamos… Parece que la inflamación ha bajado un poco, pero no estoy muy seguro de que esto esté curado del todo. Podría ser una fractura.

Mientras hablaba iba tocando el tobillo de la chica. Tenía razón, seguía inflamado. Más de lo que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer.

- A ver, apoya un poco que veamos si resiste tu peso

Ella le hizo caso. Puso el pie en el suelo e intentó levantarse.

De no haber estado Gareth ahí para sujetarla habría dado con sus huesos en el suelo. Tan pronto apoyó su peso sobre el pie izquierdo éste falló y se fue de lado contra su marido, que estaba tras ella esperando la caída.

La volvió a dejar en la silla de la que se acababa de levantar y se quedó mirándola con semblante serio.

Inmediatamente supo qué iba a decirle, cuál iba a ser su discurso. El mismo de siempre. El que llevaba repitiéndole día tras día desde que tomaron aquella horrible decisión y ella dijo que no iba a acatarla.

- Cariño – Ahí estaba. Así empezaba siempre, apelando a su amor, a su relación – Ya sabes a que se debe este retraso en tu curación. Estás…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Gareth West! – le interrumpió gritando mientras le señalaba amenazadoramente – ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a soltarme ese maldito discurso! Si lo haces.. – respiró hondo intentando calmarse - Si lo haces saldré de aquí aunque sea arrastrándome y te juro que no volverás a verme.

- ¡Claro que no volvería a verte! ¡Con la velocidad que llevarías se te habría comido un jodido caminante antes de alejarte más de 3 metros de la valla! – Gritó él todavía más fuerte. Después respiró hondo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Pudo sentir el miedo en su cuerpo. La estaba abrazando para calmarla, sí, pero también para acallar las voces que se despertaban en su propio interior y le recordaban lo que podía pasar, su mayor miedo.

- Venga, cielo, cálmate. Yo sólo quiero que mejores, que te recuperes. Esta lesión se está haciendo ya muy larga y nos tiene nerviosos a los dos.

Su voz era tranquila. Sonaba sereno. Pero ella sabía que estaba aterrorizado, que cada día que pasaba sin que ella pudiese volver a andar él se encontraba en una situación más comprometida.

Él era el líder. Nadie ponía en duda su opinión o sus instrucciones, Él los había salvado. Había tomado las riendas cuando estaban desesperados y los había sacado de aquel pozo oscuro en el que se encontraban tras el ataque.

Ahora vivían en paz, eran felices. Llevaban una existencia tranquila, adecuada al nuevo mundo. Todo había cambiado. Las reglas habían cambiado. Ésa era su premisa, lo que les hacía mantenerse fuertes y unidos.

Unidos. Ésa era la palabra clave para la supervivencia. Mientras permanecieran juntos y en sintonía todo funcionaría. Habría un orden. Sobrevivirían en el nuevo mundo.

Pero en el momento en el que una nota discordante consiguiera romper esa frágil y joven armonía todo se iría al traste y volverían a estar sumidos en el caos y la desesperación de aquellos primeros días.

Ella lo sabía. Todos veían en ella a esa nota discordante, esa amenaza velada que ponía en peligro el nuevo régimen que habían establecido.

Tenía la certeza de que seguía viva por ser quien era. O, mejor dicho, por ser Gareth quien era.

De no ser su mujer haría meses que la habrían digerido. Ahora ya dudaba sobre si serviría siquiera para hacer un caldo con ella. Probablemente iría directa al vertedero.

Había perdido mucho peso. Unos quince kilos probablemente. Pero se sentía bien. Después de todo, había comprobado que los vegetarianos no eran personas enfermizas o frágiles. La carne no era absolutamente necesaria en la dieta humana.

Pero eso no se podía decir allí, en Terminus. Desde que se negó a comer carne humana supo que estaba en el punto de mira.

Al principio hubo otros que la acompañaron. Muchos se negaron a comerse a sus semejantes muertos. Hoy no quedaba nadie más. O habían acabado claudicando o habían muerto. Y sabía que Gareth estaba detrás de todos esos casos.

Tenía unas dotes de convicción asombrosas. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había conseguido que la mayoría de los supervivientes se convencieran ya no de que era la única opción sino de que era la mejor. Todos ellos eran ahora creyentes ciegos. Ninguno ponía en duda a estas alturas que la decisión que tomaron fue la correcta.

El resto… Los que no habían cambiado de opinión habían muerto. No habían desaparecido misteriosamente. No se habían fugado. No. Habían sido ejecutados. Suponían una amenaza y así es como habían aprendido que había que tratar a las amenazas. Atacando antes de ser atacados. Lo habían aprendido a base de golpes y dolor, y a base de dolor y golpes lo habían solucionado.

Pero ahí seguía ella. Una nota discordante. Las notas discordantes amenazan la armonía. Si uno duda puede hacer dudar al que está a su lado. Si los dos dudan, cuatro más pueden replantearse la situación.

No podían permitirlo. Su sistema se basaba en que todos vivían del mismo modo. Eran iguales. Si uno era un monstruo, todos eran monstruos. A nadie le gusta verse así. Todos iguales. Todos felices.

A día de hoy ella era la única que podía alterar ese nuevo orden establecido en la colonia. La única amenaza. Y seguía viva porque Gareth no podía vivir sin ella.

La quería con todo su ser. Le perdonaba los defectos que no toleraba en los demás, a los que gobernaba con mano férrea. Y su alimentación era su mayor defecto, el que podía ponerlos a los dos en peligro.

Por el momento nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para cuestionar a Gareth, pero cada vez eran más los que no se sentían cómodos con que ella se negara a comer carne y se saltara las normas de esa manera. Las normas eran sagradas, eran la base de la supervivencia.

Mary se lo había contado a su hijo. Su hijo se lo había confesado a ella. Ambos insistían en que debía esforzarse en integrarse, en ser como los demás, en comportarse como ellos.

Toda su vida se había dedicado a buscar su hueco en el mundo, en encajar, en ser una más. Pensaba que pasaría toda su existencia intentando agradar al prójimo, no desentonar y ser parte de algo. Y cuando parecía que lo había logrado, todo cambió. Llegó el caos. El mundo se vino abajo y después se reorganizó. En ese mundo nuevo ya no quiso encajar.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Gareth – Respiró hondo y lo abrazó – Pero no puedo hacerlo. Sé que estoy en peligro, que te he puesto en peligro a ti también, que lo hago cada día, cada vez que me niego a comer, pero no puedo, no quiero y no lo haré.

- ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente cabezona? ¡Joder! – repitió desesperado mientras al abrazaba aun más fuerte.

- Siempre decías que eso era lo que enamoró, ¿no? – dijo mordazmente levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Acaso no quieres mejorar? ¿No quieres volver a andar y cultivar tus jodidas zanahorias? ¡Pues come, joder, come! Y mejorarás. Todos mejoraremos y podremos seguir adelante sin miedo.

- ¿Quieres que me cure? ¿Quieres que me recupere? Pues no sé.. Búscame… ¡Búscame una jodida vaca o una putas sardinas! ¡Yo que sé, Gareth! Tráeme algo que lleve calcio y me cure los malditos huesos. Repito, ¡la carne humana no lleva calcio y no me va a curar el puto tobillo!

La miró perplejo y rompió a reir. Estaban discutiendo sobre sus posibilidades de supervivencia y ¿le pedía una vaca? ¿Una sardina? ¿En serio?

Sólo ella era capaz de hacer algo así, y por eso la quería.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La besó y se aferró a ella como si se la pudieran arrebatar en cualquier momento. Le acaricióp el pelo y la volvió a besar.

- Tranquila – le dijo – encontraremos esa maldita vaca. O una cabra. Tendrás tu mascota - Volvió a besarla y la abrazó aun más fuerte – Saldremos de esta. Volverás a andar y saldremos de esta. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><em>Pues ya está. Hecho. Significa mucho para mía el atreverme a dar (por fin) este paso.<em>

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva andadura!_

_Besos!_


End file.
